Love Potion
by Shumi Seta
Summary: It was a boring day at the Kamiya dojo and there wasn't much to do.Kaoru was reading the newspaper and there was something that had caught her attention while reading it. She then decides to buy a love potion and plans to let Kenshin drink some of it.
1. Kaoru Buys A Love Potion

Love Potion Chapter 1: Kaoru Buys A Love Potion 

It was a boring day at the Kamiya dojo, there was nothing todo. Yahiko was reading the newspaper and Kaoru was helping Kenshin in his laundry.

" Arigato, Kaoru-dono for helping Sessha do the laundry." Kenshin said as he finished hanging the wet clothes. Kaoru smiled at him and said "Don't mention it Kenshin, I had nothing to do, I would rather help you in doing your chores than doing nothing."

Sano suddenly came and knocked at the dojo door, " Oi Jo-chan! Open the door!" Sano shouted. "Hai! Coming rooster head!" Kaoru answered.

Kaoru opened the door and Sano entered, " It's about time you open it " Sano said, "Well, at least don't shout at me…" Kaoru said.

" Oi, Jo-chan, where's Kenshin? " Sano asked. Kenshin went near the door and said "Konnichiwa Sano…Oro?" Sano grabbed Kenshin and dragged him outside and whispered something.

While they were talking Kaoru was watching them, "Men…" Kaoru said and went near Yahiko.

"What are you reading Yahiko?" Kaoru asked. "Don't you see I'm reading the newspaper," Yahiko answered.

"Baka! Ofcourse I can see that you're reading the newspaper, be specific Yahiko, what news are you reading? " Kaoru said.

"Calm down old hag… It's just nonsense." Yahiko said. Kaoru became mad and said, " Will you stop calling me an old hag!". "What do you mean nonsense?" Kaoru asked.

Yahiko gave the newspaper to Kaoru and said, "Here, read this…". Kaoru read the newspaper, " A love Potion!" she shrieked. She took the newspaper and ran into her room.

"What's the matter with her?" Yahiko said and left to go to Tae's restaurant to help Tsubame.

Kaoru was excited as she read the newspaper. "It' says here that this so called Love Potion makes people fall in love as soon as they drink a drop of it."

Kaoru grinned and said "I'll buy this Love Potion and I'll let Kenshin drink it so that he will love me more. In that case, that Sano won't be bothering us…hohohohoho!"

Kaoru immediately left the dojo to buy a love potion. She brought her savings and went outside, "Kenshin…Kenshin" she said, " Kaoru-dono, Sessha is here, Sano asked me to go out today, he asked for my help and …" Kaoru continued " …he asked for your help to win in a gamble?" "Hai, Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin said.

"Ok, I'll let you go this time…" Kaoru said. "Is it ok if we go home late? " Kenshin asked. " Ok!" Kaoru answered. "Then it's all settled! " Sano said and he dragged Kenshin outside and left.

"Yahiko! Yahiko… were could that brat be?" "Well I guess that I'll just lock the dojo door." Kaoru said and left.

Kaoru finally arrived at the shop that sells love potions, there was no one there, she looked at the different potions that were for sale.

An old woman appeared and asked " Do you need anything?" "Hai!" Kaoru replied.

" I'm looking for a Love Potion" she said.

" Here, 100 yen." The woman said. "What! Doesn't that cost too much?" Kaoru said.

"It's a powerful potion and it's ingredients are very rare, will you take it or leave it?" the woman said.

Kaoru looked at her wallet and her money was a 100 yen. She doesn't want to spend all her money, but she wanted Kenshin to love her more.

" Ok! I'll buy it!" she said, and the woman gave her the potion.


	2. Kaoru's Plot

Chapter 2: Kaoru's Plot 

Kaoru immediately returned home after buying the potion, but when she came home no one was there.

"Well I guess I'll start plan A" she said.

Kaoru was very excited, she can't wait for Kenshin to drink the potion. She read the instructions first before she started her plan.

She read the instructions eagerly...

"Let's see…how do I start?…"

" It says here that I should put a drop of the potion in any medium, it may be in food or in any drinks and then I'll place a strand of my hair."

Kaoru stopped and think. "where will I place the potion? Will I place it on Kenshin's food or…" she murmured.

"Aha! I know! Kenshin likes drinking tea after gambling with that jerk Sanosuke. " she exclaimed.

Kaoru immediately prepared Kenshin a hot tea and placed a drop of the potion and a strand of her hair in it.

"When Kenshindrinks this he'll love me more… hohohohohohohoho!" Kaoru said.

While Kaoru was laughing with joy Kenshin and Sano arrived.

"Kaoru-dono! Were back!" Kenshin said.

Kaoru hid the potion and went to Kenshin to welcome him back.

"Ano… Kenshin how was your trip?" Kaoru asked.

"It was terrific!" Sano broke in.

"I'm not talking to you Sano." Kaoru said.

"Well Kenshin how did it go?"

"Well, Sano and I won." Kenshin answered.

"Really!" Kaoru exclaimed. "So how much did you won?" She asked.

Kenshin and Sano stared at each other and they were starting to sweat.

"Why are we doing this Sano, I don't want to lie to Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin said in his mind while staring at Sano.

"Just follow the plan Kenshin…you promised not to tell her." Sano murmured

"Were you just telling something Sanosuke?" Kaoru asked.

Sano and Kenshin sweated more. "It's nothing Jo-chan" Sano said.

"Then answer me, how much did you won from gambling?"

Yahiko entered and said " They lost in the game Kaoru"

"Hey your lying brat!" Sano said.

"No I'm not, Tae-san told me about it and stop calling me little!." Yahiko replied.

Kenshin and Sano sweated more as Kaoru became mad at them,

"BAKA!" Kaoru exclaimed. " Why did you lie to me? " Kaoru asked angrily.

"Gomen Kaoru-dono, Sessha didn't want to lie to you, it was Sanosuke's idea, we just want you to be happy…" Kenshin said

"Kenshin's right Jo-chan, we just want you to be happy" Sano said with his "pretty please forgive me looks".

Kaoru was stunned, she then smiled at them and said "Alright I forgive you guys, but don't ever lie to me again, do you understand? Or you'll get it."

"Hai, Kaoru-dono Sessha understand." Kenshin said.

" I'm glad you do" Kaoru answered.

Kaoru almost forgot about her plan and immidiately went to the kitchen to get the tea that she made.

When she was about to open the kitchen door...

"KABLOOOG!" she heard a noise.

Kaoru took her sword (wooden sword) and immediately entered the kitchen.

With great shock, she saw Yahikolayed unconscious on the ground.

Kenshin and Sano ran to the kitchen to see if everything's alright,

"What happened Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru was standing clueless, " I don't know " she replied.

"Let's bring Yahiko to his room Sano" Kenshin said.

And Sano and Kenshin brought Yahiko in his room and let him rest.

Kaoru was left all alone in the kitchen. She looked for the tea that she made for Kenshin but there was no sign of it.

Kaoru looked everywhere until…

"Here it is!" she said and took the cup and saw nothing.

"I'm sure I placed the tea that I made for Kenshin in this cup, but why is it empty?" Kaoru asked herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Yahiko's room…

Yahiko was starting to wake up.

"Yahiko! Are you alright?" Kenshin asked.

"KAORU…" Yahiko murmured.

"Oro?" Kenshin exclaimed.

"Where's Kaoru?" Yahiko asked.

"hey brat stop yelling at Kenshin, Jo-chan is in the kitchen." Sano said.

Yahiko immediately went to the kitchen… he saw Kaoru and knelt before her.

"Kaoru-san forgive me for being such a stubborn, foolish brat. I want you to know that I love you and I'll do anything for you." Yahiko said.

Kaoru was shocked and asked "Is this a joke or something? Your just kidding right?"

"Ie, I'm telling the truth Kaoru-san, I really love you." Yahiko said,

"When did you ever call me that, are you being polite today Yahiko just because you need something?" Kaoru said.

Yahiko suddenly kissed Kaoru on the lips ( author: I know it's kinda weird for Yahiko to kiss Kaoru but I hope you don't mind, just doing it for the story to be unique.)

Kenshin and Sano went to the kitchen and saw what Yahiko did to Kaoru.

Kaoru saw Kenshin and Sano; with shock she pushed Yahiko away from her and gave him an big blow.

POW!

Yahiko turned unconscious and his eyes swirled continuously.

---eNd oF cHapTer 2---

Shumiseta: sorry if i updated a little late... i was busy for the past few days and i had a rush writing chapter 2, well i hope you like it, and please send me a review so that i could make the story even better, ARIGATO! hope you like chapter 2 !


	3. Plan B

Shumiseta: konnichiwa minna-san! Sorry if chapter 3 took sooo… long… I've been busy for the past few days, our periodical examinations is drawing near… I must study hard in order to pass and I ran out of time making chap.3… it's been a busy week for me and I had no time to rest, I slept for about 5-6 hrs… I'm actually having a hard time studying and writing at once… well never mind… here's chapter 3, hope you like it… sorry to keep you waiting. Ja!

Chapter 3: Plan B 

After giving Yahiko a big blow (a strong punch), Kaoru immediately noticed Kenshin and Sano staring at her… shocked, their mouth were wide open and their eyes turned big as they stared at Kaoru.

Kaoru got mad, steam was coming out from her head, Kenshin and Sano got terrified to see Kaoru with fury and hatred in her face.

"BAKA! What are you staring at!" Kaoru said and slam the door close.

"Kaoru-dono's mad… What are we going to do Sano?" Kenshin asked. "I don't know Kenshin… hey… Kenshin…did you saw what Yahiko did?" Sano asked, "Oro?" Kenshin exclaimed, "Yahiko kissed… you know who…" "aaahhhhh… I remember it Sano. But why would Yahiko kiss Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked. "Yeah! It's very weird for Yahiko to kiss Kaoru," Sano said. "There must be something wrong…" Kenshin said. "It's very impossible for Yahiko to like Jo-chan, they always fight and argue with each other and it's very strange for Yahiko to do such a thing." Sano ended.

While Kenshin and Sano were talking to each other, Kaoru went out from the kitchen door, she was dragging something… it was Yahiko and he was tied on a rope. Yahiko's eyes were still swirling.

"Kaoru-dono, What are you going to do with Yahiko?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru stopped, she looked at Kenshin with her face full of fury and hatred.

Kenshin got terrified and said, " It's nothing… just continue what your doing Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru continued dragging Yahiko, she dragged Yahiko outside. She stopped and stood in front of a huge tree. She then tied Yahiko around the tree's huge trunk.

" You won't get away with this…" Kaoru said angrily as she was staring at Yahiko, remembering the most embarrassing and the most awful thing that happened to her.

After tying Yahiko around the tree, Kaoru angrily went inside the dojo to her room, where she left the potion.

"I'll take care of you later," Kaoru told Yahiko and went inside.

She took the potion from her jewelry box and said " Now time to work on Plan B."

she grinned and laughed again, "hohohohohohoho!" she exclaimed.

Kaoru went outside to check what Kenshin and Sano were doing. She saw Kenshin doing the laundry (again) and Sano was daydreaming.

"Now for Plan B" Kaoru whispered and went near Kenshin.

" Kenshin, do you need help?" Kaoru asked, " Ie Kaoru-dono, I can do this, besides Sessha wants Kaoru-dono to rest after what happened." Kenshin calmly said.

" Ie…Ie… I don't want to rest, I'm fine… Well I guess I'll be cooking lunch." Kaoru said.

"Wwwhhhaaaattt! Don't tell me your cooking Jo-chan!" Sano complained.

Kaoru was starting to get mad at Sano. Sano saw Kaoru's facial expression and started to sweat.

" Well… Kenshin's right, I guess you need some rest…" Sano said while trembling with fear.

"No thanks Sano, I want to do something today." Kaoru answered. And Kaoru went to the kitchen.

"Kenshin, why didn't you stop her?" Sano grumpily asked. " Calm down Sano, just let Kaoru-dono do what she wants to do." Kenshin said calmly.

" Are you out of your mind Kenshin, Jo-chan has a very bad mood today, we shouldn't let her cook, or might kill us both (she might kill Kenshin and Sano with her terrible meals)." Sano said.

"Don't worry Sano, I know Kaoru-dono will just do fine." Kenshin said.

"I guess, I'll just have eat her meals and ask for foxy (Megumi-san) for some medicine." Sano said.

In the kitchen…

Kaoru was preparing for Plan B…

"Plan B, I'll put some potion in my meals and let Kenshin eat them." Kaoru said to herself while imagining Kenshin eating the food that she cooked, Kaoru was feeding Kenshin and Kenshin was starting to feel hot… and Kaoru went back to her plan, she grinned and laughed, "hohohohohohohoho!"

" ahhh… finished at last" Kaoru said as she finished preparing the food.

"Now for the most special ingredient…" she placed some drops in the meals, about 3-5 drops.

"Now Kenshin will finally be mine forever! Hohohohoho!" Kaoru said.

Outside…

"Hhhmmm… what's that smell, it smells good…" Sano said. "I think Kaoru-dono's finished cooking." Kenshin said.

Because of the beautiful aroma, Sano was motivated to eat Kaoru's meals. He immediately ran to the kitchen to eat.

Sano came inside the kitchen and was ready to eat. He first took a bite and said "Whoa! This is delicious!" and Sano took more food and ate a lot.

" I'm glad you like my meals now, huh… Sano" Kaoru said. "Your definitely right Jo-chan, your meals taste like food now," Sano said.

"Say what?" Kaoru asked.

"I said your meals taste good now" Sano replied. "Real..ly?" Kaoru said.

As Kenshin was about to enter the kitchen Kaoru pulled him and dragged him to his seat.

"Here Kenshin I made all of these food for you," she said and gave Kenshin's food (the one with the potion in it)

As Kenshin broke his chopsticks, Kaoru felt very excited and grinned. Kenshin was about to take a bite, when Sano suddenly took his food.

"Oro?" Kenshin exclaimed as Sano took his food. Sano ate up Kenshin's food with a blink of an eye.

Kaoru (from being excited) turned mad… no … she turned real mad and furious at Sano and suddenly remembered that she placed some potion in Kenshin's food, which Sano ate up.

Kaoru tried to sneak out. Sano hiccupped and his face turned red.

"Kaoru…" he whispered. "Oro?" Kenshin exclaimed.

"Give me jo-chan!" he shouted and Kaoru ran, Sano followed her shouting "Oi! Jo-chan! Where are you going, come back her and give me a kiss."

Kenshin looked outside the kitchen door and observed Sano while chasing Kaoru. "Oro?" he exclaimed, " Sessha must save Kaoru-dono" he said and went to chase Sano.

While Kaoru was running away form Sano, she was starting to get tired. Kaoru slip and fell down the ground. Sano ran to Kaoru and jumped to give her a kiss.

Kaoru was terrified that Sano would kiss her, "It's the end of the world…" Kaoru said while weeping.

When Sano was about to give Kaoru a kiss, Kenshin stood in front of Sano and behind Kaoru.

"Get out of my way Kenshin," Sano said. "Kaoru is mine"

"What would you do if I refuse to." Kenshin asked.

"I guess I'll pulverize you." Sano said.

When Sano was about to attack Kenshin, Kenshin took his sword and used his Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Sou Sen and attacked Sano.

Sano turned unconscious and his eyes were swirling continuously.

Kenshin and Kaoru tied Sano on the tree where Yahiko was.

"Have you noticed something weird Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked, "Ie… Ie…" Kaoru replied, pretending that she had nothing to do of what happened.

Shumi Seta: well I hope you like chap.3, I actually had a rush (again) doing it… busy busy busy… it's such a busy week! By the way Sano seems to be a lot more in love than Yahiko because Kaoru placed 3-5 drops of potion in his food. Please place your reviews…thanks!


	4. Kenshin's Intuition

Shumi Seta: Konnichiwa minna-san! Sorry if it took sooo… long before I finished chapter 4… atlast! our exams are over and I got plenty of time to write my new fanfics… ok here's the continuation of love potion… hope you guys like it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Kenshin's Intuition **

Kaoru pretended that she had nothing to do of what happened, she was still determined to continue her plan… her plan to get Kenshin's attention and his eternal love.

" Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin said, "What is it Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. "I think I know the reason why Yahiko and Sano were acting very weird." Kenshin said.

"You……You do?" Kaoru asked nervously, thinking that Kenshin already know that she's the reason why Yahiko and Sano were acting very strange.

"Sessha thinks that someone was trying to kidnap or kill Kaoru-dono by using Yahiko and Sano …" Kenshin said, " They must have placed some poison on Sanosuke's food and they must have poisoned Yahiko too…" Kenshin added.

"Whhhhhaaaat?" Kaoru exclaimed and her eyes widened because she thought that Kenshin already knew that she's the one responsible for what happened.

"Come, Kaoru-dono… I'll protect you." Kenshin said and went inside the dojo.

"Protect me?" Kaoru asked herself. She then realizes that this was her chance… it was her chance to get close to Kenshin. She grinned and said, " Now it's time for plan C…"

"Let's go Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin said. "Hai! I'm coming" Kaoru replied.

Kenshin and Kaoru went inside Kaoru's room. "What are we going to do in my room?" Kaoru asked.

"I think you'll be safe here, I'll protect you Kaoru-dono and I'll stay here and keep you safe from the person whose after you." Kenshin said seriously.

Kaoru blushed upon hearing Kenshin say that he will protect her and upon seeing him by her side with his calm and peaceful smile.

Silence broke inside Kaoru's room. Kaoru was bored, she looked at Kenshin, he was staring outside. "He's very handsome…" Kaoru said while blushing.

Kaoru can't take the silence, she wanted to start a conversation. "Ano… Kenshin, why are you so determined to protect me?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Sessha promised to protect Kaoru-dono, even if Sessha give his life. Sessha loves Kaoru-dono very much…" Kenshin said and smiled at Kaoru.

Kaoru blushed more as she stared at Kenshin, "His smile… it's so beautiful, I think I'm falling again for him, It's like the first time I saw him, the first time I fell in love with him…

Kenshin told me before that he loves me, but I think this feeling is different than before…" Kaoru said in her mind.

Kenshin heard something, he stood and went near the door, as if he someone was outside.

"What is it Kenshin?" Kaoru asked worriedly. "Stay behind me Kaoru…" Kenshin said.

"What? Why?" Kaoru asked. "Someone's outside, it might be the person after you." Kenshin said.

Kaoru was starting to get scared, she started to believe that someone was really after her. "Maybe its just a cat…" Kaoru said.

"Sessha is shure that there's someone is outside… and it has a strong ki… no he's not alone, he's got company." Kenshin said.

Kenshin and Kaoru went outside the dojo and went near the door.

"Who's out there?" Kenshin asked but no one answered.

Kenshin took Kaoru's arm and held it tight.

They heard some footsteps, running and it's coming from the rooftops.

Kaoru got terrified and she wrapped her arms to Kenshin's arms.

----------------------------------------------EnD oF chapter 4------------------------------------

Shumi Seta: I know it's soo… short… but I made chapter 5 longer than chap. 4… hope yah like chap.4


	5. Some Friends DROPPEDby

Shumi Seta: Ok here's chap.5 and it's longer than that of chap.4 hope you enjoy reading ok

And please don't forget to place your reviews ok

**Chapter 5: Some Friends DROPPED-by… **

The footsteps were getting near them, Kenshin was ready, he positioned himself, like he was ready to attack.

"HIMURA-SAN!" a girl shouted as she was falling from above.

"Oro?" Kenshin exclaimed. The girl gave Keshin a kick, "Hayyaaaa!"

Kenshin fell on the ground his eyes were swirling round…and round… and round…

And he had lumps on his head.

"Misao?" Kaoru asked. "Hey Kaoru it's been a while…" Misao said.

Someone tapped Kaoru's hand from behind, Kaoru got terrified.

She then turned around and saw Aoshi, Saitou and Hiko standing behind her.

"How are you Kaoru-san?" Aoshi politely asked. "I'm fine thank you." Kaoru replied.

"Huh… I thought someone was really after me, I'm really glad to see them…" Kaoru said to herself.

"Oi Kaoru! What are you still doing there? Get inside it's almost getting dark."

Misao said.

In the Dojo…

Everyone was patiently waiting to eat dinner. As usual Aoshi was meditating at the corner, Saitou was smoking, Hiko was drinking the saki that he brought and Misao and Kaoru were chattering and telling stories.

Suddenly… Misao's stomach growled. Everyone heard it,they all stared at her.

She saw Aoshi staring at her, she blushed and felt embarrassed infront of Aoshi.

"Hey Himura! Aren't you finish yet? I'm hungry!" Misao grumply asked. "Sessha is almost done Misao-dono" Kenshin answered.

Kenshin entered the room, bringing the food that he cooked. " Sorry to keep you waiting…" Kenshin said.

"Finally!" Misao exclaimed as she took some food and ate.

"Patience Misao, we didn't come here to get free food." Aoshi said.

"Speaking of free food, where's rooster head and the little brat?" Misao asked.

Kenshin and Kaoru almost forgot about Yahiko and Sano. They were still tied around the huge tree.

Kenshin stood, "Where are you going Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"I forgot that I prepared dessert, I'll get it." Kenshin said and went back to the kitchen.

"He's acting pretty weird today…" Misao said in her mind.

"Anyway… I almost forgot to ask you guys the reason you came here." Kaoru said.

"Well… we all came here with the same reason…" Hiko said.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked. "Well, it was really boring back in Kyoto so we've decided to visit you guys here and have some fun, I've heard that there's a coming festival here. So, were going to stay here for 3 weeks, is it alright if we stay here for 3 weeks?" Misao asked.

"Well… ofcourse, you're our friends and you are welcome to stay here anytime you want." Kaoru said.

Outside…

Kenshin brought Yahiko and Sano some food, but when he arrived there, they were both asleep.

"I guess I'll carry them inside so that they won't catch cold" Kenshin said and carried Sano and Yahiko and brought them in Yahiko's room.

Back at the dojo…

"What's taking Himura so long? I'm ready to eat dessert." Misao said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…" Kenshin said while scratching his head.

"You still haven't learned do you? You're still late, you kept your guest waiting…Baka Deshi." Hiko said.

"Gomen…Gomen, Hiko-sensei" Kenshin said. And everybodystarted eating the salad that Kenshin made.

"Himura-san, where's Sano and Yahiko?" Misao asked again.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin, Kenshin smiled at her and said, "They're already asleep." Kenshin told them.

"That's too… bad I want to have fun with those guys, well I guess I'll be hanging out with them tomorrow." Misao said.

After eating, Kaoru and Misao washed the dishes, while Kenshin, Aoshi, Saitou and Hiko were drinking the saki that Hiko was bringing.

It was already midnight and everyone were all tired and sleepy. Aoshi, Saitou and Hiko slept in one room, while Kenshin went to sleep with the girls.

"Baka-deshi… why are you going to sleep in Kaoru-san and Misao's room?" Hiko asked.

Kenshin didn't answer, "Oi! Baka-deshi" Hiko said and threw Kenshin his slippers.

Kenshin was shot and a lump came out from his head

Kenshin ignored his master andwalked towards the Kaoru's room.

"Don't you have any respect? I am your master, I took care of you… and you dare ignore me… Do you want to start a fight?" Hiko said.

"Gomen sensei, I didn't mean to ignore you like this but…" Kenshin said.

"But what?" Hiko asked. "I have to sleep in Kaoru-dono's room because I'll protect her." Kenshin said.

"Protect her? Protect her from what?" Hiko asked. "Someone is after Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin said.

"Then why haven't you told us before?" Saitou said. "Oro?" Kenshin exclaimed.

"It's been a long time since I fought" Saitou said. "He's right you should have told us before." Aoshi added.

"So what's the whole story?" Hiko asked.

"Well, these past few days Yahiko suddenly felt crazy about Kaoru then Sano turned to be deeply inlove with Kaoru. They're both acting weird… I thought that someone might want to kill or kidnap Kaoru-dono by using Yahiko and Sano " Kenshin said.

"Don't worry we'll help you fight this person…" Aoshi said.

After their conversation,the guys went to their respective rooms, while Kenshin went inside Kaoru's room.

--------------------------------------------------eNd oF chApTer 5-------------------------------

Shumi Seta: well… hope you guys like chapter 5…well if you have comments or suggestions, please send some reviews ok


	6. Aoshi's Love

**Shumi Seta: **Hello everyone , I know… it took me long to finish chapter 6, I was really busy studying, I had no time to write…GOMEN, if this chapie took long… anyways, here's chapter 6… hope you enjoy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the REVIEWS! I really appreciate it… thanks

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: Aoshi's love**

Kenshin was outside the girl's room, he took a peek at the two girls sleeping like angels inside the room. Kenshin smiled at them and went inside the room.

He went in a corner near the door and placed his futon there. He stood for a moment and took a good look at Kaoru, "She's very beautiful…" he murmured.

He went near Kaoru and gave her a kiss (on the cheeks). He blushed and went to bed.

Kaoru's eyes opened and blushed, "Kenshin kissed me…" she said and blushed until her face turned red.

Kaoru stared at Kenshin and blushed, she went near Kenshin and blanketed him with a soft mantle.

She stood and went near a cabinet. She took something inside it, it was the love potion that she bought.

"Now, it's time for the next plan (**Shumi Seta:** I know, it's another plan… but Kaoru doesn't easily give up… there will be a lot of plans coming in this fic… hope you guys don't mind ) … I hope I'll succeed this time." Kaoru murmured as she was holding the magical potion.

Kaoru took some potion and placed it on one of her fingers. She rubbed her finger in her lips and went near Kenshin.

"I hope I'll succeed this time…" Kaoru said.

She sat near Kenshin, slowly, she was trying to kiss Kenshin. Kaoru's lips was trying to reach Kenshin's lips.

Kaoru blushed more as her lips were about to touch Kenshin's. She closed her eyes and said "Kenshin would be mine at last." and was about to kiss Kenshin.

"Kaoru…" Misao murmured and stood while she's asleep.

"Misao!" Kaoru shrieked and was perplexed when she thought Misao was awake.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin exclaimed as he saw Kaoru's face near his'.

"Kenshin… your awake?" Kaoru said and was bewildered. She didn't know what to do.

Misao, while she was sleeping, walked towards the door and went outside, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru in the room alone.

Kaoru's face turned red, she was very confused. "uhhh… Kenshin…" Kaoru exclaimed.

"What are you doing Kaoru?" Kenshin asked her.

"Eehhh… it's nothing…. Forget about it!" Kaoru said and ran outside, embarrassed.

"Wait Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin said and he noticed a blanket that covered his body.

"Kaoru-dono…" he murmured and followed Kaoru outside.

While Kaoru was running, Aoshi noticed her. "Huh?" Aoshi exclaimed as he saw Kaoru running.

"Why is she running?" Aoshi asked himself and followed Kaoru.

Kaoru ran outside where the Sakura trees were, she was crying.

Aoshi saw her and went near her.

"What's the matter Kaoru-san?" Aoshi asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry about me." Kaoru said.

"Is it about Himura?" He asked.

"Please leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it." Kaoru said.

Aoshi suddenly hugged Kaoru, "Please Kaoru-san, Why are you crying? I'm willing to help you." He said.

Kaoru was shocked when Aoshi embraced her.

"Why is he doing this?" Kaoru asked herself.

Aoshi stared at Kaoru and saw how beautiful she was, he wiped her tears and saw how cute her lips were. (**Shumi Seta: **I took this idea from Tenshi-dono's fic… )

He felt like he wanted to kiss those lips. Aoshi held her tight and tried to kiss her.

Aoshi's lips reached Kaoru's lips and they both blushed.

Kaoru blushed as Aoshi kissed her on the lips and suddenly remembered that she rubbed some of the potion on her lips.

Kaoru pushed Aoshi away and ran away from him.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed as she saw Kenshin.

Kenshin looked serious and disappointed, "Kaoru-dono… Why?" Kenshin asked.

"huh?" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Why? Don't you love me?" Kenshin asked.

"Kenshin, I didn't mean to kiss Aoshi, it was just an accident." Kaoru said.

"Sessha saw what happened and it was not an accident." Kenshin said.

"But Kenshin!"

"I understand Kaoru, if you love Aoshi-san. I won't force you to love me." Kenshin said.

"But Kenshin! You're the one I want! I love you!" Kaoru shouted and ran to her room.

"Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin murmured with guilt in his heart.

Meanwhile… In Kaoru's Room…

Kaoru was all alone in her room, crying.

"Kaoru-san…" Aoshi said as he entered Kaoru's room.

"Get out of my room! I don't want to see you!" Kaoru shouted

"Leave her alone Aoshi." Kenshin said.

"Himura!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"Why are you doing this?" Kenshin asked.

"Doing what?" Aoshi asked back.

"You kissed Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin said.

"Do you really want to know the reason why I'm doing this, huh? Himura-san?… It's because…I… I love Kaoru-san." Aoshi said

Kaoru was shocked when she heard Aoshi loved her.

"I will do everything for Kaoru-san, she doesn't deserve a man like you Himura. I will love her more than what you could ever do to love her." Aoshi said.

" I won't give Kaoru-dono to a guy that she doesn't love." Kenshin answered.

"I will take her no matter what and no one will stop me." Aoshi replied.

"Then… I guess I have to fight and defeat you first." Kenshin said.

"Hmm… let's see who will win Kaoru-san's heart." Aoshi said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

eNd oF chAPiE 6…

**Shumi Seta: **Yeah… I know… Aoshi fell in love… but it's the effect of the potion. I hope you guys don't mind if I used Aoshi, and made him fall in-love with Kaoru… Well… if you have some questions to ask about this chapie… I'll be glad to answer it


	7. To Fight For Love

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Shumi Seta: Sorriee if you guys were shocked about what happened in chapter 6… Aoshi x Kaoru… It sucks, ne? sorrieee if you didn't like it… I just felt that Aoshi should get serious about love sometimes, don't you think? Well… if you guys have any comments or suggestions I'll be glad to hear them and please be kind enough to press the "Submit a Review" button below… THANKS **

**Thanks for the people who sent me some reviews for Chapter 6… I'm glad you guys like chapie 6… DOMO-ARIGATO!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**For those people who doesn't know yet… Aoshi kissed Kaoru bec., he was attracted to Kaoru's lips, (The potion made Aoshi kiss Kaoru…), If you hava anymore questions, I'll be glad to answer them… **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well… here's chapie 7, hope you guys like it **

**Chapter 7: To Fight for Love **

Kenshin and Aoshi were ready to fight a battle, they positioned and prepared themselves.

Hiko and Saitou went outside to check what's going on.

"What's going on out here?" Hiko asked.

"Ah! Hiko-san! Saitou-san! It's Kenshin and Aoshi… their going to fight." Kaoru said.

"What? But it's so early in the morning" Hiko said.

"Please stop them, both of them might get hurt." Kaoru said.

"I'll be glad to stop them." Saitou said and smiled at Kaoru.

"Arigatou Saitou-san." Kaoru said.

Saitou went near the two brave warriors, "Do you mind if I cut in?" Saitou asked.

"YES!" Kenshin and Aoshi answered.

Upon hearing what Kenshin and Aoshi told Saitou, Saitou backed off.

Saitou wanted to stop the two from starting the fight, but he had nothing to do but to leave them alone, although he himself wanted to join them.

"Gomen Kamiya-san, if I wasn't able to stop them." Saitou said.

"It's alright Saitou-san," Kaoru answered.

Hiko saw how Kaoru was so depressed and disappointed. He tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Kaoru-san, I'll try to stop these two show-ups." Hiko said

"Domo-arigato Hiko-sensei." Kaoru said and gave Hiko a smile.

Hiko went near the two. But unfortunately, they started to attack.

Aoshi attacked Kenshin first, but Kenshin easily dodged it.

"Now it's my turn." Kenshin said.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, RYOU SOU SEN!" Kenshin attacked.

Just when Aoshi was about to receive Kenshin's attack, Hiko stopped Kenshin with his sword.

"Stop it Baka-Deshi! Kaoru-san is hurt to see you two fight. Do you want her to feel bad or what?" Hiko said.

"Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin murmured.

"Gomen Sensei…" Kenshin said.

"You don't have say sorry to me, say it to Kaoru-san." Hiko said.

Kenshin nodded, he stared at Kaoru and went to her.

He hugged Kaoru very tight, "Gomen Kaoru-dono, Sessha didn't mean to hurt Kaoru-dono's feelings. GOMEN…" Kenshin said.

"I forgive you Kenshin…" Kaoru said.

While Kenshin was hugging Kaoru, Kaoru saw Aoshi. Aoshi was gloomy and was staring seriously at Kaoru and Kenshin.

"Aoshi-san…" she murmured as she saw Aoshi.

Kaoru went near Aoshi, "Gomen Aoshi-san, but I love Kenshin." She said.

"Don't worry Kaoru-san, I understand what you feel, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Aoshi said.

"It's alright I'm, just glad that everything's alright now." Kaoru answered and gave Aoshi a sweet smile.

"Now that it's all finished, can we all go to sleep now?" Saitou asked as he yawned.

"Saitou's right, it's already dawn." Hiko added.

As everyone was going back to their respective rooms, Kenshin and Aoshi stopped for a while.

"Himura, this doesn't mean you've already won, I will take Kaoru-san away from you and love her forever." Aoshi said and entered the men's room.

"Aoshi-san… I won't let you take Kaoru-dono away from me." Kenshin said in his mind and went inside the girl's room.

"Kenshin, have you seen Misao?" Kaoru asked.

"Ie, Sessha hasn't seen Misao-dono. What's the problem?" Kenshin asked Kaoru.

"We got to find her, she was sleep walking when I left the room a while ago." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru-dono must stay in here and rest, Sessha will look for Misao-dono." Kenshin said and smiled at Kaoru.

"Hai!… Uhh…Kenshin, come back quick alright." Kaoru said.

Kenshin nodded and went out to look for Misao.

"Misao-dono! Where are you?" Kenshin said.

While looking for Misao, Kenshin suddenly heard a voice, it was coming from the kitchen.

He went inside and saw Misao, who was fast asleep.

She was holding a bottle of saki and was snoring.

"Oro? I wonder why she's holding a bottle of saki." Kenshin asked himself.

"I better carry her to bed." He added

Kenshin smiled at Misao, she carried her and brought her to bed.

"Sweet Dreams Kaoru-dono and Misao-dono." Kenshin said and went to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning…

Everyone was still in bed and were still fast asleep.

Kenshin woke up, "Ahh! It's already morning…" Kenshin said as he stretched.

"Oro? They're still asleep, I better prepare breakfast before they wake up." Kenshin said and glanced at the two girls who were still asleep.

He smiled at them and went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the girl's room…

Kaoru woke up as she smelled a beautiful aroma which was coming from outside.

"Hmmm… smells good, Kenshin must have prepared breakfast. I better go outside and help him." Kaoru said and happily went outside.

When she was about to go outside, Misao pulled her dress, "Aoshi-sama, have some fried tofu…hmmm…ehhh…" Misao murmured.

Kaoru laughed at her, "She must be dreaming about Aoshi." Kaoru said.

She stopped for a while, "Aoshi…" she murmured.

"Eh… silly me, why am I still thinking about him, I know he doesn't really love me, it's just the effect of the potion, hahaha…silly me…" Kaoru said and slapped herself.

She went to the kitchen and saw Kenshin preparing the food.

"Ohayou Kenshin! Need any help?" Kaoru asked.

"Ie Kaoru-dono, Sessha can handle this." Kenshin answered and gave Kaoru a smile.

"Ok! I guess I'll just wake up the others." Kaoru said and went to the men's room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohayou Hiko-san and Saitou-san." Kaoru said.

"Ohayou!" they both replied.

"So…what's for breakfast?" Hiko asked.

"Kenshin cooked some fried tofu and fish. He also prepared some yakisoba and some saki for the two of you."

"Hmmm… Yakisoba, my favorite. I can't believe Battousai cooked me some Yakisoba." Saitou said.

"Me too, I can't believe that my baka-deshi prepared some saki for my breakfast." Hiko said.

"Where is Aoshi-san?" Kaoru asked.

"I saw him outside a while ago, he's meditating again." Saitou said.

"Poor guy, it seems like he's kinda busted, ne Kaoru-san?" Hiko said and blinked at Kaoru.

Kaoru blushed and said, "Eh… I better go and wake up Misao. You two better go outside and eat breakfast."

Saitou and Hiko nodded and went outside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Kaoru's room…

Misao was still asleep, Kaoru went near her and tried to wake her.

"Misao, wake up, breakfast is ready." Kaoru said.

Misao ignored Kaoru and went back to sleep.

Kaoru got frustrated, she thought for a sec. and whispered something on Misao's ears.

Misao blushed and woke up. She stood and immediately went outside.

Kaoru smiled at her and followed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On their way …

Kaoru suddenly saw Aoshi, he was about to go outside.

Aoshi saw her and greeted her, "Ohayou, Kamiya-san" and gave her a sweet smile.

Kaoru blushed, "Ohayou…" Kaoru replied.

"AOSHI-SAMA!" Misao exclaimed as she saw Aoshi.

"Ohayou Misao-chan" Aoshi said.

"Nani? C…Ch…Chan? Hey! I'm not little anymore!" Misao complained.

Aoshi laughed, "Gomen Misao……-dono" Aoshi said

"That's better…" Misao said.

Aoshi stared at Kaoru and smiled at her. Misao saw what Aoshi did and was confused.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kenshin said.

Aoshi went outside.

Misao and Kaoru stood for a while and had a little chat.

"Kaoru?"

"What is it Misao?" Kaoru asked

"Do you like Aoshi?" Misao asked.

"Ie! Ie Misao, I would never like Aoshi, it's just… I love Kenshin, he's the one that I want." Kaoru answered.

"Good!" Misao exclaimed.

"Kaoru-dono, Misao-dono, you should eat your breakfast or it'll get cold." Kenshin said.

The two girls nodded and went outside eat their breakfast.

Everyone happily ate their breakfast.

"Ah… a sip of saki will make my day complete." Hiko said and sipped some saki.

Hiko spitted the saki that he drank threw the bottle of saki.

"What's the matter Hiko-san" Kaoru asked.

"What is this?" Hiko asked Kenshin

"Oro?" Kenshin exclaimed.

"This doesn't taste like saki… this isn't saki BAKA! Are you trying to fool me, huh? Baka-deshi?" Hiko said.

"Nani?" Kaoru exclaimed.

"This is MILK stupid! This isn't saki!" Hiko complained.

"Gomen… Gomen Shishou… I know you like drinking saki for breakfast, lunch and even for dinner, but Sessha thinks that Hiko-sensei shouldn't drink some saki, it's bad for your health. Besides, fresh milk will make you healthy and strong. You taught it to me before, remember?" Kenshin said.

"B-A-K-A!" Hiko exclaimed and was strangling Kenshin.

"Oro…" Kenshin exclaimed while his eyes were swirling continuously.

While eating… Misao suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, Kaoru… where's Sano and Yahiko, I haven't seen them since yesterday." Misao said.

Kaoru stopped eating and dropped her chopsticks. Her eyes and mouth widened. She sat clueless.

"Ne? Kaoru?" Misao asked again.

"Eh?…" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, they left last night." Saitou said.

"Eh?" Misao and Kaoru exclaimed.

"Sanosuke and Yahiko-chan went to Osaka to visit someone." Hiko added.

Hiko blinked at Kaoru. Kaoru looked at Kenshin and smiled at her.

Kaoru nodded.

"They're not here?" Misao asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Is that so,… I miss those guys a lot… To bad, they're not here right now…" Misao said.

"Gomen Misao…" Kaoru said.

"Ie… don't worry about me, I'm alright… anyway… when are they going to comeback?" Misao eagerly asked.

"Hmmm… to be exact… they might return after a month…" Kaoru said.

"Wwwhhhaaattt?" Misao exclaimed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After eating…

Kenshin and Kaoru took and cleaned the dishes.

"Kenshin…"

"What is it Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked.

"Did you tell Saitou-san, Hiko-san and Aoshi-san about the person after me?" Kaoru asked.

"Hai Kaoru-dono! I hope you don't mind if I already told them about it." Kenshin asked

"Ie… I don't mind…" Kaoru answered.

"So… where is Sano and Yahiko?" Kaoru asked.

"hmmm… I asked for the police's help…" Kenshin said.

"Eh?" Kaoru exclaimed.

"They're at JAIL?" Kaoru asked.

"Hai… but I just asked the police to keep them there, don't worry Kaoru-dono, Yahiko and Sano will be fine." Kenshin replied and gave Kaoru a smile.

Kaoru smiled back and continued washing the dishes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**…eNd oF ChaPteR…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shumi Seta: **Ok… this time I wrote a little long… anyway… Chapter 6 isn't that good, ne? I had a rush making it… so it turned out to be lame… I was planning to replace it… maybe with a better chapter 6… but some already sent their reviews for chapter 6… so I'm not going to change it anymore… ' well… I hope you enjoyed reading this chapie… if you have any comments or suggestions about this chapter… please inform me about it… I would love to hear it… and please place your reviews for this chapie OK... ARIGATO!

**P.S.**

**For those who asked some questions, please check out the MESSAGES that can be found in my profile… ARIGATOU **


End file.
